Usuario Blog:Uncanny Deadpool/El mejor Ending de Yu-Gi-Oh!: Primera Mitad
center|400px Saludos. Como mencioné anteriormente en la selección del mejor Opening, seguiría en la búsqueda de el mejor Ending, que sin quedarse en la sombra de los Openings, figuran grandes canciones recordadas por varios, o incluso generando ciertos sentimientos de nostalgia. Resultados finales en la categoría de Openings Quiero aprovechar el espacio para hacer mención de los resultados en la final de los Openings, los cuales quedaron así https://i.imgur.com/dmwVoDL.jpg Funcionamiento de la selección Al igual que en la versión anterior, esta contará con dos rondas. La primera elegirá el mejor Ending de cada serie. Las que acaben con mas votos de cada serie representarán a su obra en la última ronda. *Si no conoces todos los Endings, abajo de la encuesta tienes las muestras. *No olvides votar en la encuesta. *Esta primera ronda será más extensa que la primera ronda de los Openings, abarcando hasta fin de mes. Votaciones y muestras Duel Monsters= Selecciona el mejor Ending de Duel Monsters Genki no Shower Ano Hi no Gogo Rakuen Afureru Kanjō ga Tomaranai EYE'S Yu-Gi-Oh! Japanese End Credits Theme Season 1 - Energizing Shower by Aki Maeda|Genki no SHOWER Yu-Gi-Oh! Japanese End Credits Season 2 - The Afternoon of that Day by Masami Okui|Ano Hi no Gogo Yu Gi Oh! Japanese End Credits Season 3 Paradise by CAVE|Rakuen Yu-Gi-Oh! Japanese End Credits Season 4 - These Overflowing Feelings Don't Stop by Yuichi Ikusawa|Afureru Kanjō ga Tomaranai Yu-Gi-Oh! Japanese End Credits Season 5 - EYE'S by Yuichi Ikusawa|EYE'S |-|Duel Monsters GX= Selecciona el mejor Ending de Duel Monsters GX Genkai Battle Wake Up Your Heart Taiyō Endless Dream Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Japanese End Credits Season 1 - Borderline Battle by JAM Project|Genkai Battle Yu Gi Oh! GX Japanese End Credits Season 2 Wake Up Your Heart by KENN with the NaBs|Wake Up Your Heart Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Japanese End Credits Season 3 - Sun by Bite the Lung|Taiyo Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Japanese End Credits Season 4 - Endless Dream by Hiroshi Kitadani|Endless Dream |-|5D's= Selecciona el mejor Ending de 5D's START CROSS GAME Ozone Close to you Mirai Iro Yu Gi Oh! 5D's Ending 1 Subtitulado|START Yu Gi Oh 5D's Ending 2 Japonés|CROSS GAME Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Ending 3 HD - Vistlip - OZONE|Ozone Yu Gi Oh! 5D's Ending 4 HD 1080p Subs|Close to you 遊戯王5D's 第五期 エンディング 「みらいいろ」|Mirai Iro |-|ZEXAL= Selecciona el mejor Ending de ZEXAL Boku Quest Setsubo no Furijia Wild Child Artist GO WAY GO WAY Challenge the GAME 遊戯王ゼアル ED|Boku Quest Yu Gi Oh! ZEXAL Ending 2 切望のフリージア (Longing Freesia)|Setsubo no Furijia Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Japanese End Credits Season 2, Version 1 - Wild Child by moumoon|Wild Child Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Japanese End Credits Season 2, Version 3 - Artist by vistlip|Artist Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Japanese End Credits Season 3, Version 1 - GO WAY GO WAY by FoZZtone|GO WAY GO WAY Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Japanese End Credits Season 3, Version 2 - Challenge the GAME by REDMAN|Challenge the GAME |-|ARC-V= Selecciona el mejor Ending de ARC-V One Step Future fighter! ARC of Smile! Speaking Archivo:Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC V - Ending 1 One Step|One Step 「Future Fighter!」Ono Kensho & Hosoya Yoshimasa - Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC V ED2 SD|Future fighter! Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Ending 3 - ARC of Smile! アーク オブ スマイル, Āku obu Sumairu|ARC of Smile! Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Ending 4 Speaking スピーキング, Supīkingu|Speaking Mis votos *'Duel Monsters': me quedo con EYE'S, simplemente porque los endings anteriores no me parecen muy buenos, y es el único que me dan ganas de volverlo a escuchar. *'GX': voté por Endless Dream. Me gusta la forma en que se acompañan entre sí la canción y las imágenes. *'5D's': esta fue mi elección más difícil. Estuve cerca de votar por CROSS GAME, pero finalmente me quedé con Mirai Iro: me parece una canción cargada de emociones, además que en su versión especial, la parte más intensa es para la muerte de Bruno, mi personaje favorito de 5D's. *'ZEXAL': No soy fan de esta serie, pero algo en lo que destaca son sus Endings. Por lo general apelan a todo lo que es sentimiento, con canciones que te llegan directo. Mi voto fue para Setsubo no Furijia. *'ARC-V': a diferencia de ZEXAL, por lo general los Endings de ARC-V no me parecen muy buenos, con la excepción de Future fighter!, el cual se lleva mi voto por ser un tema genial. Bonus Por asuntos de alcance de fechas, el Opening 4 de ARC-V, Kirifuda, no alcanzó a participar en la ronda de Openings, pero haré una excepción y le daremos una oportunidad al nuevo Opening, contra el recién consagrado el mejor Opening de la franquicia. ¿Cómo le irá? Típico de Yu-Gi-Oh!: Novato vs Campeón. ¿Cuál Opening ganará? Overlap Kirifuda Yu-Gi-Oh! Japanese Opening Theme Season 5, Version 2 - OVERLAP by KIMERU|OVERLAP 【HD】Yu Gi Oh! ARC-V OP4 「切り札」|Kirifuda *Bueno, por el momento eso sería todo. Elijan al que les parezca el mejor representante de su serie. Categoría:Entradas